Mangetsu Uchiha
(満月サスケ Uchiha Mangetsu) A veteran shinobi who over the years has only worked to hone his skills as best he can. Through the years of intense training which he's endured it'ls all lead up to the promotions that Mangetsu has received. Mangetsu chooses not to brag about his skills and achievements as he finds no reason to boast about his power to other people. When returning to the Land of Fire after his 4 year departure to train within the different biomes of the world, he was able to further his abilities. Background Appearance Mangetsu's appearance can be described as nothing less than heavenly. This man was a true gift from the heavens, being born with perfect tanned skin, beautiful sky blue eyes, and his short messy brown hair. His physique is nothing to kid about either, ever since he learned how to walk and fight he began working out to get the perfect body. Some say his body his chizzled to perfection. Working out at a young age stunted his growth which caused him to stop growing early. As a result he is relatively short compared to many other shinobi his age standing at 5'7. His clothing is nonetheless just as elegant as his appearance. Wearing a jacket with a hooded as a representation of himself. It's made from a material that can only be found in the finest of designer stores, custom made for Mangetsu so that no one else could dress like him so that he can feel unique, also it is fireproof to protect against his natures. Personality Mangetsu's personality isn't really something that can be described by one word. With him being such an outgoing person it is very hard for anyone to ever really "define" him. He's the type of person who when meeting a new person or a total stranger; treats them as if he's known them all his life or as if they were family. As nice and kind as Mangetsu is, many people look at him and see someone who couldn't kill a butterfly. However to those who have witnessed Mangetsu in action in the past or on a mission are fully aware of what he's capable of. Which is why many people try not to make him mad, well those who know him at least, because of his really short temper. Especially when people make fun of his height, which tends to throw him over the edge every time. His outgoing personality is a great guise for how intelligent Mangetsu actually is. When it comes to things like political matters or something urgent Mangetsu personality tends to shift from the immature person that he is - to a empathetic man with only the best intentions for those around him. Abilities Chakra Taijutsu Ninjutsu Genjutsu Trivia * Mangetsu Uchiha is the only known shinobi to have Lava with a white coloration. * He has left sealing tags in each foreign land he has visited allowing him to teleport back to them. * Mangetsu secretly makes deals with information brokers so he can gain information on the other countries plans and actions.